GoldenQueen
by Miss poetry
Summary: The Evil Queen brings Rumple and Belle together.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction GoldenQueen

Part I

The empty bottle of whiskey was his only companion. He ponder and ponder in this brain trying to understand the rejection. Why would his unborn son reject him. Mr. Gold paces and paces around his shop angry at himself, at the pain in his heart. He throws the empty bottle against the wall and then the cup. He knows alcohol cannot drown the sorrow in his soul.

He opens the safe and pulls out a drawing of his beloved Baelfire. He's angry at how quickly they moved on. Emma didn't care; Henry didn't care, now they had the pirate.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry Bae, oh my stubborn boy why didn't you let me die. I meant it when I said all I ever needed was you.

He let's his tears roll down his cheeks.

He pictures Cora saying:

Cora: My oh, my what a moralizing zap you turned into. Love is weakness my Rumple.

She was right he pulls out his rosy red heart and puts it away in a chest and hides it magically. The pain is gone; he goes to the spinning wheel and begins to spin and spin and as the wheel turn he loses himself in the magic, in the memories. He recalls the spinsters allowing him to have the first bite of the meat pie that was the only good childhood memory. All the spinning has relaxed him and cleared his mind. All this time he was right Belle never loved him or at least not all of him. She had created this perfect version of him. He recalls how quickly she had run into Will's arms. He often wonder had she slept with Will. He begins to count the weeks of pregnancy. Could the child his beloved Belle was carry be Will's? That would explain the child rejection towards him. How sad that would be because the scoundrel had return back to Wonderland back to Anastasia. He created a potion that allows him to find out the truth. He quickly appears onboard the Jolly Rogers.

Belle is started by his presence.

Belle: What are you doing here?

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I truly am…

He waves his hand and she collapses into his arms. He gently lays her on the bed and kisses her. Although he has pull out his heart all this emotions flow through him. He removes the lid of the flask and hesitates for a moment of course the child is his. In his mind he is thinking his beloved Belle didn't sleep with Will.

Mr. Gold to himself.

Mr. Gold: Why are you worry…

He quickly drinks half of the potion and pours the other half on her belly. It takes a few second for the potion to take effect. He is startle to feel no connection to the child, then he feels it the child it's his. He falls to his knees and touches her face. He waves his hand and returns to his shop. Belle wakes up with no knowledge of Mr. Gold's visit. He feels silly to have doubt his child.

Part II

Although the child is his he knew she wouldn't take him back. His beloved Belle remains so far from his grasp. She does not love him anymore or perhaps she never truly loved him. He quickly conjures another bottle of whiskey and another glass and begins to drink again.

He is startle by the Evil Queen appearing in his shop. He quickly gets up and is ready to pounce.

Evil Queen: Is that any way to greet a friend?

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: We are not friends.

Evil Queen: We were once, you were my favorite teacher.

She walks over conjures a glass and pours herself a drink. She's face to face with him; she subtlety passes her hand through his short hair.

Evil Queen: Short hair suit you.

Mr. Gold: What do you want?

Evil Queen: How about a deal? And perhaps a little fun.

She takes him by surprise and kisses him; he response at first after all it has been a while since he had a woman. He stops her he knows this is wrong.

Mr. Gold: Enough with the games. What do you want?

Evil Queen she pulls out the shears of destiny that can cut the savior's burden. Mr. Gold instantly knows that he can use it to get his Belle back. He's about to take them from her hand but she stops him.

Evil Queen: Help me separated myself from my goody two shoes half, she's weak and slowing me down. I know the spell but my magic isn't strong enough. If I use them on me it will leave me powerless and she can kill me.

She is about to kiss him again only he stops her.

Mr. Gold: That is not part of the deal dearie.

Evil Queen: No, but it's a bonus, I always found you intriguing.

She takes him into her arms and this time he does not stop her. She begins to remove his jacket and there in the back of his shop they make love for the first time. Once they are done she holds him in her arms.

Mr. Gold gets dresses and walks to a drawer and takes out a potion.

Mr. Gold: Are you sure about this dearie? This will break all ties you have with Regina and I must warn you it will be painful you'll be begging for death. You'll keep all the strengths and she's keep all the weaknesses. So all the magic dark and light will belong to you.

Evil Queen: Do it.

Mr. Gold waves his hand and they appear in his cabin in the woods. He is so busy he doesn't see the envelope with the picture of the ultrasound that Belle slipped under the door. He waves his hand and puts a protection spell on the cabin the last thing he needs is the heroes screwing his plans.

Mr. Gold: Lay down.

She kisses him.

Evil Queen: Now we are talking.

He stops her from removing his clothes.

Mr. Gold: This is serious, are you sure dearie?

Evil Queen: Just do it damn it. Then you can use them to alter Belle's path.

Mr. Gold: Here drink this potion.

The Evil Queen drinks the potion that taste like sour milk. She passes out in Mr. Gold's arms. He lays her on the bed. A thin like almost translucent light appears using the shears he cuts it.

Part III

In town Regina, Henry, Emma and Killian are having lunch with the Charming's at Granny's. Killian has confessed to killing David's father.

Henry: We must not let the Evil Queen divide us and make us doubt one another.

Killian: We have to do something about the bloody Evil Queen, no offense Regina but we have to stop her.

Regina: I know…

She faints on the table.

Henry: MOM!

Emma: Give her some air.

They quickly move away except for David who takes her pulse.

David: Her pulse is fine…

They try to wake her up by all means possible but nothing work so they know the problem is magical so they call the Mother Superior. She quickly arrives but is unable to help. She cannot not wake Regina up. David carries her to Dr. Whale where she left to rest. She has been in this stage for hours they are trying to understand what happened.

Henry is the only one brave enough to suggest the one person that might help them.

Henry: Maybe my grandfather can help.

Killian: You're kidding right? The crocodile will never help us.

Emma: But Belle might, it's worth a try.

They all head to Jolly Rogers in search of Belle. She is startle by seeing everyone there.

Belle: What did he do this time?

Killian: Maybe this is the crocodile's doing.

Henry: Let's not jump to conclusions it could be the Evil Queen?

They quickly explain the situation to Belle. They convinced her to go to Mr. Gold's shop and talk to him.

She walks up to his shop there is a sign that says close. She grabs her key and open the door. She finds the envelope with the picture of her ultrasound on the floor. She picks it up and puts it on the counter. She walks to the back.

Belle calls out the him.

Belle: Rumple, are you here? We need to talk.

The place is empty with only a half empty bottle of whiskey. She quickly lock up the place and heads to his house only to find it empty. She recalls a cabin in the woods but no one has been there aside from Regina.

In the mean time Mr. Gold is in his cabin taking care of the Evil Queen. Once he separated her from Regina the agonizing pain burn through her. She couldn't get out of bed. Then the fever began to rise. He carried her to the tub full of ice. In her delirium...

Evil Queen: It's too cold...

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I warn you...

He cannot help but feel bad for the pain she's in.

Evil Queen: Hold me...

He holds her in his arms and when the sweats, vomiting, fever and the pain take a hold of her he takes care of her. It's not because they slept together it's because he loves her, at first he saw her like a daughter but then slowly he had seen the woman. His heart would always belong to Belle but perhaps he could learn to love her differently. On the third day the Evil Queen wakes up.

Mr. Gold magically appears in his house to retrieve the one thing that will ensure the Evil Queen's survival the pendant of Troy, Paris had given it to Helen to protect her. He knew that necklace was important so he kept in his house.

He appears in his cabin the Evil Queen is attempting to use her magic to make breakfast. She is startled by Mr. Gold.

Evil Queen: Where did you go?

Mr. Gold: To ensure your survival dearie.

He takes the pendant and cast the spells then he puts it on her neck.

Evil Queen: It's beautiful but I have my own jewelry.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Take it off then if you must.

The Evil Queen attempts to take it off but she can't. She looks at him.

Mr. Gold: This necklace will protect you from most magic.

She grabs his face in her hands.

Evil Queen: Why wasted on me?

Mr. Gold kisses her tenderly.

Mr. Gold: It's not a waste.

Evil Queen: What about her my other half? Is she?

Mr. Gold: No, she should wake up with the bad news that all her power belongs to you and so does her pain of losing Daniel and Robin. You gave her a fresh start, may I ask why? You are not the person I thought you were.

Evil Queen: I taken so much it's only fair. But why can't I use my magic?

Mr. Gold: It will take time dearie.

He makes breakfast for the two of them. They are lost in conservation reminiscing on the past.

Evil Queen: The name Gold never suit you so I'll call you Rumpelstiltskin if that's okay with you.

Mr. Gold: I suppose you're right. But what about you? Should I call you Regina?

Evil Queen: No, I supposed I'm the Evil Queen.

Mr. Gold: You should pick one.

Evil Queen: A name? Just like that?

Mr. Gold: How about Carina? It's supposed to mean loved one.

Evil Queen: I...

She is lost for words, she simply kisses him and it is there that she becomes his Carina.

Part IV

The heroes are desperately trying to wake up Regina. Henry tried true loves kiss. He tried to write about her waking up. It had been three long days in which no one slept. They tried everything but she would not wake up. They payed Zelena a visit to inquire about the Evil Queen. They even tried finding Mr. Gold but they couldn't find his cabin. Belle has been by there side.

Emma, Killian, Henry, the Charming's and Belle are at Granny's.

Belle: What about the Evil Queen?

Henry: We haven't found her.

Emma: Belle do you have any idea where Gold might be?

Belle: Aside from that cabin in that woods I don't know. I did an inventory at his shop and there a few things missing but nothing that make any sense. I looked at every book I could think off but nothing.

Emma's cellphone rings, she instantly recognizes Dr. Whale number. They are fearing the worse. Emma's expression of happiness say it all.

Emma: We will be right there.

Emma hangs up the phone. They are waiting for news.

Emma: She's awake a little weak but alive.

They all head to the hospital to see Regina. They are greet by Dr. Whale and a nurse.

Emma: How is she?

Dr. Whale: She's a little groggy, said something about her magic not working.

They are proceed to Regina's room she's up and about but a nurse is trying to usher her to bed.

Regina: Look I've rested enough.

Nurse: Please Miss Mills you been in a coma for three days.

Regina sees Henry and the other enter her room.

Regina: Finally, come to spring me off. Tell this nurse I'm fine.

Henry: Mom, please you have to listen to Dr. Whale. You've been unconscious for three days. What happened? What do you remember?

Regina is trying hard to remember.

Regina: I was at Granny's with you... Gold...

She was remembering the kiss.

Emma: Wait Gold visit you?

Regina did not wanted to tell them about the kiss.

Regina: I'm not sure... all I remember is hearing his voice. I can I go home now... I need to go to my vault.

David: I don't think that's a good idea. You were...

Regina: I know which is exactly why need to know what happened.

They know there is no arguing so they take off to her vault. She walks in and opens the door. There in the center is a plaque with Daniel's name and a fresh red rose.

Regina: Who's Daniel?

They all look at her confused with disbelief that she would forget the first man she ever loved.

Emma: How... could you forget Daniel? I know you still love Robin Hood but Daniel was your first love.

Regina looks at Emma with confusion.

Regina: Robin, who?

They all know something is terribly wrong. Regina open the outer vault they walk in then Regina extend her hands to open the inner door but nothing happens.

Regina: My magic is gone... we need to get in.

She tells Emma how to disable her spell and they are in. The place is intact except for a white rose so they know someone has been there.

Henry: The Evil Queen.

Belle: We need to find Rumple, he's the only one that can help us. Regina where is his cabin in the woods.

In the Storybooke woods.

Mr. Gold and Carina are still in the cabin.

Mr. Gold: How about some fun dearie. I suggest we head to New York or maybe Los Angeles let the heroes try to figure out.

Carina laughs then she leans over to kiss him.

Carina: You are a bad boy. But how are we going to get pass those heroes?

Mr. Gold: I have my ways, you leave that to me. But let's have some fun first.

He lead her to a hidden garage there is a car but not his Cadillac, it's a Rolls Royce.

Mr. Gold: You're chariot awaits you my lady.

He opens the door for her. He gets in the car and with a wave of his hand he blows up the cabin to pieces.

Carina: Why did you do that?

Mr. Gold: To throw them off our scent. They will be coming here.

They quickly pass the town line. Mr. Gold had been preparing for this moment. He had pack a duffle bag with everything they needed including his dagger. They have been on the road for quite sometime. Mr. Gold has sneakily found a way around the magic rule.

Mr. Gold: Carina, you look tired how about we rent a room. Hand me my credit card it in the bag.

She opens the duffle bag and find his dagger right on top. She quickly takes it out.

She laughs at him and show him the dagger.

Carina: Wait, this is a test?

Mr. Gold: Maybe.

Carina: I can kill you?

Mr. Gold: The choice is yours.

They look at each other's eyes and they know they will never betray or lie to each other.

She kisses him.

Carina: Tell me do you love her?

Mr. Gold: Yes, I think I will always love her. But that doesn't mean I can't love you.

Carina: Thank you for your sincerity.

They kiss and proceed to spent two weeks in New York. He took Carina on the honeymoon that was meant for him and Belle.

Part V

In Storybooke

The citizens have been trying to make sense about everything that happened. They quickly help the people from the realm of untold stories to move on. Jasmine and Aladdin return in search of Agrabah.

Emma using her bail bonds experience manage to track down Mr. Gold credit card to a luxurious hotel in Maine. But that prove to be a death end so they went back to Storybooke and hope that Mr. Gold would stay away. They tried to ransack his shop and house but he cast a spell over them. All they could do was wait. It had been three weeks.

Regina was frustrated she had lost all her magic and memories of Daniel and Robin. Zelena was still in town but after her betray they were not sure she could be trusted.

Emma and Killian are at the library

with Belle.

Emma to Belle.

Emma: Any news of him?

Belle: No, I'm wrong for wanting him not to return.

Emma: I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you specially now with the baby.

Belle: We have to stay strong.

Killian: Shouldn't we he patrolling the town line?

Emma: The Dwarves are on patrol duty.

Killian: Don't take me wrong but they are no match for the crocodile specially if he's with the Evil Queen.

Emma: Don't worry they won't engage with them, all they will do is report.

Grumpy runs into the library.

Grumpy: THEY ARE COMING!

He pass it out; they quickly revive him and he explains how The Evil Queen and Mr. Gold magically froze all the dwarves; he escape because he was hiding in the woods.

Emma and Regina head to the town line to help the dwarves, although Regina had no magic she was still a smart and a good fighter. The Charming's and Killian stay in town to protect the people. Belle has join then upon hearing of Mr. Gold's arrival. Mr. Gold and Carina head to his cabin. He magic restores it and they appear in it unseen. Then they appear in his shop.

Mr. Gold walks into the counter and finds an envelope. He opens and sees the ultrasound picture. He cannot help it and let's a tear escape. Carina has enter and is by his side. She grabs his face in her hands.

Carina: She's an idiot for letting you go. You can always use the shears on her or the child and finally have it all.

Mr. Gold: What about us?

She kisses his.

Carina: I'm a big girl I can handle disappointment of the heart. Besides I know you love her. The only thing I needs is my revenge on Snow White and I can finally be happy.

Mr. Gold: Are you sure dearie?

Carina: Yes.

He can see it in her the need for revenge. Although he knows that it wouldn't make her happy, he also knows she needs to discover it on her own.

Carina: I need a plan?

Mr. Gold: Now we are talking? I'm my best scheming.

He kisses her.

Carina: I was hoping you would say that.

He hands her a small vile with water.

Mr. Gold: Give this to Mary Margaret. With this message. Tell her she has twelve hours to save the town. She has to surrender her heart at Regina's vault.

Carina: What is it?

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: It's just water that will kill a tree. The heroes will think it's water from the river of dead souls.

She kisses him.

Carina: You are a master of deception.

Carina does exactly as Mr. Gold suggests. Mary Margaret wakes up in the woods with the message from the Evil Queen.

The Charming's decided to give up there lives for the town. They agree to meeting the Evil Queen. Emma, Killian, Regina, Belle and Henry join them.

Carina is waiting for them with Mr. Gold. He is dressed in his leather like in the Enchanted Forest.

Carina: At last I will get my revenge on you Snow White.

She has the heart the Charming's share in her hand.

Mr. Gold: Carina, are you sure you want to do this?

They are confused as to why he called her Carina. She can't help but look into his deep chocolate eyes. Storybooke being so small everyone knew Mr. Gold and the Evil Queen were lovers. Belle was sad to find out her beloved Rumple had replaced her.

She smiles wickedly.

Carina: Of course I'm sure.

She can't help but look into his eyes. Something about his eyes stops her. It's like he can see her differently.

She holds the heart in her hand but is unable to squeeze it. Everyone is surprised that Hook pulls out a bow and arrow and let its fly directly at Carina. She instantly drops the heart and ducts out of the way.

Mr. Gold used his magic begins to choke Killian but let one last arrow fly.

Carina pushes Mr. Gold making him lose his hold on Killian. Carina takes a direct hit.

Mr. Gold holds her in his arms

Mr. Gold: Carina, don't worry I'll heal you.

Killian laughs.

Killian: No chance of that, dream shade and squid ink deathly combination.

He is about to shoot Mr. Gold. Carina using the last of her magic pulls Killian to her before he can shoot. She pulls out his heart and crushed it and as she takes her final breath so does Killian.

Emma falls to her knees.

Emma: KILLIAN! NO!

They entire town is paralyzed with what they have just witnessed. Mr. Gold disappears and takes Carina's body with him. He privately falls to pieces.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry... I should have told you...

They following days the town mourns Killians death. Mr. Gold alone mourns Carina's death. He sad to have lost her, the only thing that brought closure was knowing that the pirate had died.

Part VI

Mr. Gold is sitting in his shop drinking whiskey alone. He has the picture of Belle's ultrasound in his hand. The shears of destiny are on the table. He hears the door slam, but he doesn't bother to get up. He is dressed in a black suit, black shirt even his tie is black.

He looks up to see Belle standing in front of him. She takes one look at the shears of destiny.

Belle: You are planning to use them on our son the minute he's born.

She quickly takes them away from him but is surprised he doesn't fight back after all he has the magic to do so. She can see into his deep chocolate eyes.

Belle looks at him.

Belle: You loved her, didn't you?

Mr. Gold: What is it to you?

Belle looks so sad.

Belle: Who were you were you going to use...

Then she realized he was going to use the shears of destiny on himself. She walks over to him and hold his face on her hands.

Mr. Gold: Please just go.

Belle: Why didn't you?

Mr. Gold: I was right all those years, you couldn't love me.

Belle sadly.

Belle: Is that what you think?

Mr. Gold: You only loved the man.

Belle: Rumple, that's not true... all I ever wanted was for you to let me in.

Mr. Gold: It's too late.

Belle: It's never too late for love.

She kisses him and in that kiss he surrendered all doubt and disbelief. She allows herself to love him whole the good and the dark.

The dagger appears in between them. The darkness is remove only his name remains. But he can feel that magic pulling at him only it's different like Merlin had predicted the magic was used for good. They smile at each other and know that they will never part again. Mr. Gold using his magic bring Killian back to Emma. Although he could not bring Carina he did return what she took from Regina.

Storybooke remains at peace with a new savior in town. Merlin's prediction right Mr. Gold became the most powerful sorcerer. He lived happily with Belle and his twins, Rumpelstiltskin Jr. and Autumn.


End file.
